1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined damper and thread breakage sensor for textile machines, and in particular, relates to a damper and thread sensor which is capable of reliable operation in an environment having excessive amounts of dirt, dust and high humidity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the prior art sensing devices are protected against dirt and dust. However, they are not protected against high humidity. Unfortunately, in textile manufacturing it is necessary to operate the machines under conditions of high humidity which leads to the corrosion of the contact surfaces in a relatively short time. With corroded contact surfaces, thread breakage goes undetected, thereby bringing about needless interruption of the manufacturing process as well as, tedious restoration work. Therefore, a device that can provide a means for sensing thread breakage as well as providing damping thereto, which is reliable and can operate in the environment surrounding textile machines is highly desirable.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by placing the electrical contacts in an electrically non-conducting corrosion resisting medium, where the movable contact interacts with the medium and provides damping for the thread. Thus, it is now possible to operate in a substantially friction-free manner without being concerned with the corrosive effects of the atmosphere and with confidence that thread breakage will be clearly indicated.
A combined damper and thread breakage sensor for textile machines, according to the principles of the present invention comprises, a housing having means for retaining an electrically non-conducting medium. A first contact means is disposed within the housing within the non-conducting medium and is adapted to be coupled to an electrical circuit means. A second contact means is disposed within the non-conducting medium and extends beyond the housing. The second contact means includes a means for guiding the thread in a first position, in a second position, caused by thread breakage, the second contact moves into electrical contact with the first contact means thereby completing an electrical circuit path for a circuit means which deactivates the textile machine.